I'm always watching
by ShipQueen19
Summary: After Lexi's funeral Anna returns to Salem to try to mend the broken Dimera family including the Ejami relationship. She's still carrying a torch for Tony but she also brings home a stalker but is this stalker got evil intent or is it a loving person. Join Sami,EJ, and Anna on the adventure filled with romance and family. Plus surprise reunions. Suck at summaries but please read it
1. The Stalker

Fade In:

Dimera Mansion Living room

EJ has just returned from Lexi's funeral . He walks in the room to find the movers he hired moving his father's things from the room including the portrait of Stefano. He is stil in a state of depression and shock since thee death of his "father" and sister. Still he had the urgent need to have Stefano's belongings removed from the house. Somehow it was a fresh start. He made a promise to Lexi to be a part of Theo's life but what Lexi didn't know is that he wants to make himself a better person for himself and his children.

"Thank you all so much you all can go home now. "I will call you in the morning if I need anything." EJ says taking a seat on the sofa.

The movers leave the room and Sami enters behind them.

"EJ, can I talk to you for a minute." Sami asks taking a seat beside EJ. She truly did feel sorry for him not just because he had two kids with him but because she truly cared for this man. EJ truly loved Samantha but that same love caused him so much pain he never could bring those walls down.

"Samantha, look I don't know what you want to talk about but if you're looking for a fight." EJ states before he is cut off by Samantha.

"No,No I'm not looking to argue with you I'm just looking for some answers." Sami trying to hide her instant attraction to EJ as he unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt.

EJ is confused by this and struggles for a response.

"Samantha what is it that you want to know?" EJ asks rubbing his face with frustration.

"Will says that Stefano was not your father." Sami says almost in a whisper.

EJ's anger rises and he gets up off the couch.

"Will had no right to say something like that." EJ screams.

Sami is shocked by EJ's reaction.

"Oh my God! " Sami gasps.

"What?" Ej confused.

"It's true isn't EJ you are not Stefano's son are you?" Sami asks almost in tears.

EJ breaks down.

"No, Samantha I am not." "I am not a Dimera. I do not know who the hell I am anymore." EJ said almost weeping like a child.

"EJ, I'm sorry I know you really loved Stefano." Sami says wrapping her arms around a sobbing EJ.

"He took everything from me, Samantha." EJ cries.

"Not everything EJ." Sami says wiping EJ's eyes.

"You're right I have my children and Theo." EJ says releasing himself from Sami's arms. "I'm sorry Samantha I do not mean to burden you with this." EJ said wiping his face.

Sami looks at EJ over at the fireplace and again wraps her arms around him. "You have me too EJ. I will always be here for you."

"You will." EJ asks with questioning eyes.

"Yeah of course we have two kids together." Sami says then to her surprise EJ kisses her. She thought about kissing him but he beat her to the punch. Then after a moment of surprise she found herself getting lost in the kiss. The emotion and the attraction between them became so intense EJ pulls away.

"Samantha, I" EJ says breathlessly.

"What?" Samantha asks also out of breath. She doesn't know how this happened. All she knows is that she wants more.

"I think you should go." EJ says looking over toward the entrance way.

Just then Will comes in carrying a package.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mom what are you doing here?" Will asked confused.

"I" Sami said struggling to find an excuse.

"Your mother was just leaving." EJ said ushering Sami out quickly.

"Ok this was outside waiting for you." Will says handing EJ a small envelope.

EJ opens the small envelope to find a note.

Hello Elvis, thought I was gone didn't you. Well surprise I'm back and I know who killed your precious father and I also know your dirty little secret so if you want me to keep quiet I suggest you meet me at the pub in twenty minutes.

I'm always watching.

The Stalker.

"William did you see anyone outside." EJ asks handing William the note.

EJ did trust Will and he valued his opinion.

"No, why are you showing me this?" Will asked puzzled.

"Because I trust you." EJ stated.

"EJ are you seriously going to go meet this person?" Will asked.

"Yes, I am and what I want you to do is go home and be with your family." EJ says heading out of the door. "I'm not safe to be around." EJ stated coldly.

Fade to

Exterior Brady Pub

EJ walks up looking around for someone who knows the truth about his Father's murder and his true paternity. He walks around silently when he is startled.

"EJ, I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Anna, what the hell you're the one who sent that letter." He asked shocked he was sure Stefano had paid her off a long time ago. He couldn't believe after everything he had put her through she would even come back to Salem.

"Surprised to see me EJ?" Anna asked smiling. "Come on to my car where we can talk." She said taking EJ's hand and leading him to her car. She walked quickly always looking over shoulder as if someone was following her.

Anna and EJ get into the car.

"Anna look I'm sorry I got you into all that stuff with Sidney." EJ said panicked unable to predict Anna's next move.

"EJ, I'm here because I want to help you. I know you're the one that shot Stefano and I know why." Anna said bluntly.

" Of course you know." EJ said handing her a document. "I found it with him that night."

Anna takes the document.

"EJ I didn't know until that night. I swear." Anna said handing EJ a photograph of Tony and Renee. "And, neither did Tony. I promise." Anna said touching EJ's hand.

"He was holding this the night I killed him." EJ said almost in shambles. "He was talking to himself that night about how he took me from my mother and my father." EJ breaks down. "He said he told so many lies and then he said Elvis is Andre's son." "Anna I'm the son of a monster." EJ cries.

Anna takes EJ into her arms.

"You don't have to be him EJ." Anna says comforting EJ. "I am not here to tell anyone what you did." Anna releases EJ and starts her car. "We need to get back to the mansion." Anna says pulling out of the parking lot. "After Stefano tried to have me killed someone else kept following me."

"So you've been running all this time." EJ asked pulling himself together.

"Yes, I came back that night to confront Stefano about the people who were following me." Anna said turning into the drive way of the mansion. "But he said he had no idea who in the hell was following me and I believed him." Anna said getting out of the car.

EJ gets out of the car and follows Anna to the door.

"So let me get this straight you actually believed my father." EJ asked.

"Yes because that's not all he admitted to that night." Anna says hinting for EJ to open the door.

EJ unlocks the door and the two enter the foyer.

"EJ, Stefano said that he knew exactly what was going to go down with Tony and Philip." Anna says heading into the living room. "He had the banister loosened originally he was only supposed to get hurt but." Anna stopped when she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Anna, why would Stefano want Tony dead." EJ asks after pouring himself a drink and taking a seat on the couch.

"He was going to tell me and then you came in and shot him, after your conversation." Anna says looking over at the place where the framed portrait used to be. "I hope you burned it." She says getting up to leave. "EJ, all I want is to find out who in the hell is stalking me and I need your help to do that." Anna said.

"I'll help you Anna but why did you send that note." EJ asks rising from the sofa and handing her the note. "I know I got you into all of this when I had you kidnap Sidney." EJ is cut off by Anna's facial expression. "Anna,What is it?" EJ asked confused.

"I didn't write this." Anna said turning almost white at the sight of the letter.

EJ gets up and leads Anna to the sofa. "Do you recognize the handwriting." EJ asked.

"Yes, It looks a lot like the first letter I got from my stalker." Anna said dropping the letter onto the floor. "But you see EJ the first time I saw this was on my wedding day twenty years ago." Anna said on the verge of tears.

"You, mean it looks like Tony's Handwriting." EJ states very confused.

"Yes, it always has, but its not possible you see I have to find out who the hell did this to me." Anna said getting up from the couch.

Sami bursts in the house just seconds later. She is obviously shaken but mostly angry.

"Is she the one that sent me this ,EJ." Sami yells handing EJ a note.

"No, I did not send anyone anything I swear." Anna said desperate to prove her innocence. "What did the note say." Anna asked confused.

"Keep a watchful eye on your children for I know the truth and I intend to use it. I'm always watching your friendly neighborhood stalker." EJ said reading the letter aloud.

"What the hell is she doing here EJ." Sami yelled.

"I came to help Sami." Anna said calmly.

"I don't think we need any help from you Anna." Sami said coldly. Anna's frustration was growing by the second.

"Sami listen I helped EJ kidnap Sidney because I was trying to make him see how dangerous Stefano was. I think he finally sees that. I never knew about Sidney's fake death all I did was care for your daughter and I tried to keep you from loosing the same things I did." Anna said firmly.

"Oh really what is that?" Sami asked sarcastically.

"The man you love and your children." Anna said almost in tears. "You see I lost the love of my life and I lost a baby all because of Stefano. I did not want that for you or EJ." Anna said.

"EJ, can I talk to Anna for a minute." Sami said hinting for EJ to leave the room.

"Yes, Samantha I would be happy to." EJ said leaving the room.

"Anna, as you can tell I still haven't forgiven you but I am willing to try." Sami said opening her arms to Anna. "For Carrie and because we're not so different." Sami said hugging Anna.

Their moment is interrupted by EJ bursting back in the room.

"Anna, Samantha if you two will excuse me I'm going to step out and check on Theo and Abraham." EJ says lying.

"EJ, would it be ok if I stayed here." Anna asked confused my EJ's sudden urge to run out of the house.

"Yes, of course your welcome to stay to Samantha but I really have to go." EJ says hurrying out of the house.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sami asked Anna.

"Hell No!" Anna said firmly.

Cut to

EXT. Pier. Night

EJ walks up to the pier to think and then a few seconds later he hears footsteps behind him.

"Stefano, I know these letters are coming from you. Why can't you just leave us alone?" EJ asks turning around expecting to see a very much alive Stefano.

"Hello Elvis, surprised to see me?" Tony asked.

Fade to..

Dimera Mansion

Anna rushes downstairs to open the door.

"Who in the hell." Anna said opening the door to find a letter.\

Anna begins to read the letter aloud.

"Dearest Anna, you need to go home before you lose what you don't even know you have."

I'm always Watching You.

The Stalker.


	2. You should Have loved Me

EXT. Pier .Night

EJ steps back from Tony first out of shock then out of fear that it might be Andre playing yet another game.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" EJ asked unsure of what to say.

"Oh really no how have you been Tony? Or nice to see you're not dead Tony?" Tony said smiling trying to approach EJ.

"How do I know you're really Tony?" EJ asked afraid to trust Tony.

He really did love Tony he felt like he was the only one that understood him especially now with Lexi gone.

"EJ, come on now don't be stupid." Tony said.

"I'm not I'm being cautious." EJ said studying Tony's face for a reaction. "I need to know if it's you." EJ said sneaking around to find Tony standing face to face with him.

"EJ, look I realize you cannot tell Andre and myself apart, but you know I was pushed off that very dock and onto a rusty piece of metal that would leave a scar on my chest correct." Tony said unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the gruesome scar on his chest.

"Oh my God Tony it is you." Ej said in shock.

"Yes, EJ it is me and I am here to help." Tony said buttoning up his shirt.

"We have to tell Anna you're alive!" EJ said excited.

"No, EJ its to dangerous for her to know." Tony said pulling out his cell phone. "But there is some one else who has to know."

Fade to

Int. John and Marlena's Apartment

John and Marlena are lying on the sofa together when John's phone rings.

"Hello," John says getting off the sofa.

"Yes, John it's time to put that plan of ours in motion." Tony says.

"Are you sure you don't want to just run away with Anna and forget this whole thing?" John asks.

"You know I cannot do that if Andre finds out I'm alive Anna will be killed." Tony says coldly.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." John says looking at a now sleeping Marlena.

"Fine, I'm at the pier." Tony says hanging up the phone.

John hangs up the phone and leaves the apartment.

Marlena simply rolls over.

Fade to..

Dimera Mansion

Anna slams the door and brings the letter into the living room. Upon arriving she notices the doors to the patio are open. Then from behind her she hears a familiar sound.

"Oh, come now Anna you're not afraid of me are you?" Andre asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Andre, what the hell are you doing here?" Anna asked nearly shaking.

"Oh Anna now I think we both know what I'm here for." Andre said grabbing Anna's throat. "The question is are you going to give it to me." Andre said tracing Anna's jawline with his finger.

"Go to hell!" Anna yelled spitting in Andre's face.

Andre slaps Anna and she falls into the coffee table badly bruising her eye.

"Now, now Anna this would never have happened if you would have loved me instead of that ungrateful cousin of mine." Andre said picking a trembling Anna up off the ground.

"You could never be a fourth of the man Tony was." Anna yelled trying to regain her composure.

At that moment Andre reaches his breaking point and throws Anna against the wall.

"You should have loved me, Anna." Andre yells picking up a letter opener.

"You might as well go ahead and kill me because I will never love you." Anna said through her tears.

Anna had never been this afraid in her life. She tries to block out Andre's face with the memories of her and Tony's life together.

Andre begins stabbing at Anna with the letter opener. Anna receives several cuts to her face and body finally receiving a forceful stab wound to her stomach. Anna fights back and during the struggle Anna falls through the open patio doors and ends up unconscious on the patio. The letter opener is still lodged into her stomach.

"You should have loved me Anna." Andre says standing over Anna's broken body.

When he hears Sami coming in the front door he leaves through the open patio doors.

Sami runs into the room looking for EJ when she sees Anna lying lifeless. She forgets all about the bad blood between them and simply sees her half sister's mother.

"Oh my God Anna." Sami screams rushing over to help Anna.

Sami picks up the telephone lying beside Anna and dials 911.

"Oh god help us please yes a woman has been beaten and stabbed she appears unconscious." Sami begs crying as she tries to stop Anna's bleeding.

Sami felt so scared and confused. Anna had already lost so much and now she very likely to lose her life. Just then Sami sees the corner of a white box.

"Thank God." Sami said pulling out the first aid kit.

"Sami, it was Andre." Anna says coughing weakly. "He did this to me."

Sami continues to apply pressure to Anna's wounds.

"Oh please God let the paramedics come soon." Sami said stroking Anna's head.

"Just let me die Sami I don't want to fight anymore." Anna said weakly.

Fade to..

Ext. Pier

EJ is still shocked that Tony will not inform Anna that he is in fact alive.

"Tony, do you know about Andre and myself?" EJ asks in desperate need of comfort.

"I know that he is your father,and I know you killed Stefano." Tony says looking out over the water.

Just then John comes up on the pier.

"Tony, it's good to see you." John says hugging Tony.

"You too, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Tony says. "You see Elvis Andre is alive and well he and Stefano had me killed."

"Why didn't you tell Anna you were alive?" EJ asked.

"I staged my death when I found out that Andre and Stefano had set this all up." Tony said. "I ended up in the same hospital as John." Tony said hinting for John to take the story over.

"Then Tony told me about everything Andre had done." John said. "We kept it from Marlena because Stefano's obsession for her and Andre's obsession for Anna."

"You see Andre will stop at nothing to hurt Anna if I'm alive." Tony says looking at EJ. "That's why I have been sending her those notes to her or one of my other associate sends her the notes." Tony says.

"I don't think you have been helping Anna." EJ says to Tony.

"How do you know that?" Tony asks puzzled.

"She told me that she is terrified." EJ said.

"Anna, is here in Salem." Tony said panicked. "EJ, Andre is here too."

"Tony, I'm sorry I didn't know." EJ said.

"Well, let's pray she's ok." Tony said. "Call her and find out."

EJ dials the mansion.

"There is no answer." EJ said.

Just then EJ's phone rings.

"Hello, Samantha." Ej says panicked. "What's wrong?"

"EJ, It's Anna she's been attacked." Sami says crying.

"How bad is it?" EJ asked.

"Oh it's bad EJ really bad she's been stabbed with a letter opener." Sami says trying to regain her composure.

"I'm on my way." EJ says getting off the phone.

"Ok I'll call Carrie and meet you at the hospital." Sami says getting off the phone.

"What happened?" Tony asked obviously worried.

"She was attacked with a letter opener." EJ said.

"I have to go to her." Tony says rushing past John who stops him.

"Tony, you can't not if you want to take down Andre." John says holding Andre back.

"John, what would you do if that was Marlena that had been attacked." Tony said half angry and half petrified.

"Let me call Marlena and see if Carrie knows anything." John says pulling out his phone.

Tony paces back and forth angry at himself. He is so worried about Anna. His life didn't start until he met her. She didn't just have his heart she was his heart. He thought he was doing the right thing in staying away but now he is not so sure.

"Marlena called Carrie and they are headed over to the hospital." John said. "If it were me I would be over there so I won't stop you." John said.

"No you two should go but if you two need me call me." Tony said trying to hide his emotion.

John and EJ leave to go to the hospital. Tony stands behind on the pier.

Fade to

Int. Hospital ER

Anna is wheeled in she is covered in blood from her multiple stab wounds.

"We need to stop the bleeding and get her up to surgery." Daniel says checking Anna's vitals.

Daniel is still trying to stabilize Anna while Sami watches in her blood soaked clothes. Then Carrie and Austin burst in.

"Oh my God Sami is she ok?" Carrie asked crying.

"Calm down Carrie." Sami said trying to console Carrie.

Marlena comes in behind them followed by John and EJ.

"Samantha, thank God you're alright." EJ says relieved as he takes Sami into his arms.

"EJ, it was horrible Anna was almost dead when I got there she asked me to let her die." Sami says before she buries her head into his chest.

"Doc, how's Anna." John asks Marlena.

"There's so much blood John." Marlena says looking at John.

"How's my mom?" Carrie asks Daniel practically begging him.

The surgical team wheels Anna to surgery with Cameron leading and Daniel steps aside to talk to the family.

"She has multiple stab wounds to her body and face. She lost a lot of blood and right now they are going to remove a letter opener from her stomach. She'll also need a MRI and CT to make sure she doesn't have any severe head trauma." Daniel says to the family.

"Will she make it?" Carrie asks through her tears.

"My fear is she may have lost too much blood to survive." Daniel says trying to be positive. "Honestly if you have anything you want to say to her I wouldn't wait.

Daniel walks off. Carrie collapses into Austin's arms sobbing uncontrollably. EJ motions to John. John then leads Marlena away to another waiting area.

"Doc, listen I need to tell you something." John says.

"What, is it?" Marlena asks wiping her eyes.

"Tony, is alive." John says whispering.

"What?" Marlena asks shocked.

"He needs you and he's waiting for news about Anna at the mansion." John says urging Marlena to go.

"Are you sure he's Tony." Marlena asks.

"Yes, and I know how close you two are." John says.

"Ok I'll go." Marlena says leaving the hospital.

Fade to

Dimera Mansion

Marlena walks in the house quietly and when she does she notices that the police have cleared the crime scene but the room is still wrecked from Anna's attack. Tony comes up behind Marlena startling her.

"Tony, please tell me that's you." Marlena says shaken.

"Yes, its me Marlena." Tony says turning Marlena around to face him.

"Oh my God it's so good to see you." Marlena says hugging Tony.

"John, told you." Tony says "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital?" Marlena asks.

"I can't you see John, EJ and myself are trying to take down Andre." Tony says "That's why I've stayed away to protect the people I love and look what happened to Anna the minute I came back to Salem.

"Tony, Andre is a psychopath you cannot control him." Marlena says. "That's not all is it?"

"No it's not you see after I faked my death I went and looked through some of Andre's files and he never had surgery to rebuild his face." Tony says. "That monster really is my twin brother."

"Tony, you are not him." Marlena says trying to comfort Tony.

"Stefano didn't just lie about Andre's face." Tony says taking a seat on the steps. "He is Stefano's son."

"Oh my God." Marlena says shocked.

"How's my Anna?" Tony asks.

"She was stabbed twelve times to the face and body." Marlena says. "She was in surgery to remove a letter openor from her stomach and she has a possible head trauma. Daniel says she probably won't make it but look Tony." Marlena says trying to reassure Tony.

"I need to go see her." Tony says rising from the stairs.

"I know someone who needs you more." Marlena says also rising from the stairs.

"Who?" Tony asks.

Fade to…

Hospital Interior

Austin tries to comfort Carrie as does Roman who has recently arrived but to no avail.

"Mom needs Tony to give her a will to fight." Carrie says.

"I think Carrie could use Tony too" Austin says to Roman.

"Yeah Tony always had a way with Carrie he loved her like she was his own." Roman said. "It's too bad he's not here now for Anna and Carrie."

Carrie's phone rings.

"Hello, Marlena." Carrie says.

"Hello Carrie." Tony says.

"Who is this?" Carrie asks puzzled.

"Meet me at the mansion." Tony says before hanging up the phone.

"Austin, I'm going to get some air can you call me if anything changes." Carrie says gathering her things.

"Ok, be careful" Austin says.

Fade To….

Dimera Mansion

Carrie opens the door and walks into the foyer. Marlena greets her.

"Carrie, thank you for coming." Marlena said. "I was afraid you wouldn't but I know you will be glad you did."

Marlena Knew Tony shared a special bond with Carrie just like John. They had been in her life more than Roman and honestly understood her and her mother's relationship better.

"What do you want Marlena?" Carrie asks looking over at Tony in shock.

"Hello, Carrie it's so good to see you." Tony says smiling. "Don't worry it's me Tony."

"Tony, oh my God!" Carrie says running into Tony's arms.

"How could you possibly know it was me and not Andre." Tony asks confused. "I mean you haven't seen me in so long."

"Your ring." Carrie says motioning toward Tony's wedding band. "Mom never takes hers off either."

"How did you know I didn't just make a copy." Tony asked kind of quizzing Carrie.

"Because Mom had it custom made for you back when you two were first married it says I'm always watching you." Carrie said smiling. "Because its what you told her after she tricked you into marrying her the first time."

She had developed a close bond with her step father similar to the one she had with Marlena and John. She knew how much her mother loved Tony and how much he loved her.

"And your eyes Mom always said she saw her entire world in your eyes beautiful and pure not like Andre's full of anger and hurt." Carrie said. "How are you here right now. Mom thinks you're dead."

Tony thought of Carrie as his own child he had also developed a close bond with her over the years as well.

"You are so much like your mother." Tony says. "She's going to make it you have to believe that."

Tony sets down on the stairs with Carrie.

"She begged Sami to let her die." Carrie says looking to Tony for further encouragement.

"Well we will have to give her something to live for like you and your new family." Tony says smiling to Carrie.

"And you Tony mom needs you." Carrie says placing a hand on his knee.

Just then Marlena's Phone rings.

"Hello,John how's Anna?" Marlena asks.

"You need to get Tony over here Anna's fading quickly the doctors say she won't fight to live." John says.

"Fine we will have to sneak him in." Marlena says looking at Tony.

"Fine." John says hanging up the phone.

Marlena hangs up the phone. Herself and Tony leave the mansion with Carrie following.

Fade to…

Sami's apartment

Sami and EJ walk into her apartment quietly so they do not wake the children.

Sami has finally realized that she is still in love with EJ and she needs him in her life.

"Where's Lucas?" EJ asks pulling away from Sami.

"He must be with the twins in their room." Sami says looking at EJ with nothing but love in her eyes. "You said you had something to tell me earlier."

"Yeah, it seems Tony is alive and he and John are planning to take down a very much alive Andre." EJ says in a long statement.

EJ hopes that if he reveals the truth about Andre and Stefano she will distance herself from him and therefore protect her and the children.

"That's not all is it?" Sami asks sensing that something is bothering EJ.

"No, there is more Andre is my biological father and I killed Stefano that night after he told me and Anna saw." EJ says coldly trying to convince Sami he is a monster.

"EJ, I'm so sorry." Sami says trying to comfort EJ.

He pulls away from her.

"No need to be sorry just stay away from me." EJ says storming out of Sami's apartment.

Fade To..

Int. Hospital .Night

Anna lies unconscious in her hospital bed and Tony sneaks in to see her. Her face has multiple lacerations and her right eye is black. She has multiple tubes and hoses connected to her. Tony's heart is breaking just by looking at her shattered body. Tony closes the blinds in front of her room and approaches her bed. He had overheard her doctors say that she was breathing on her own but her will to live was gone.

"Oh my darling Anna." Tony says stroking her battered face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I could do it all over again I would have taken you with me to Switzerland." Tony says breaking down. " I need you to fight to come back to me." "I love you." Tony says kissing her forehead. "You know something my darling I need you to wake up because I'm not ready to let you go yet." Tony says taking her hand. She squeezes but then she releases and flatlines.

Tony hurries out of the room so the doctors can rush in.

Carrie runs over to Tony.

"Mom no help my mom!" Carrie screams hysterically.

Minutes later Anna is back to normal and everyone is gathered around the waiting room around Tony. By this time Bo and Hope have arrived asking questions about Anna's attack.

"Tony, do you have any idea why Andre would have attacked Anna as violently as he did?" Hope asked trying to be gentle on the sensitive subject.

"He's a psychopath." Tony says angrily rising from his chair.

Marlena places a gentle hand on his back in an effort to calm him.

"Tony, they're just trying to help." Marlena says giving Tony a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Hope." Tony says apologetically. "Much to my dismay Andre is in love with Anna and he doesn't take the word no very easily." Tony says looking into Anna's room.

"If you want our help first we need to know everything you know." Bo said.

"Ok, well Stefano planned to have me hurt and scared into leaving Salem for good after I found his diary." Tony says walking over to Anna's window. "But things went to far and I had myself moved into the hospital in Switzerland." Tony says taking a seat.

"The same hospital I went to a few months later." John said. "I saw Tony in an intensive care room."

"That's the first time I had been awake in months." Tony says. "I decided not to tell Anna in hopes that it would keep her safe." "Especially since at first I thought I was going to die." Tony says. "Later I decided to keep her at arm's length to protect her" "I sent her notes warning her to stay away from Salem but someone else starting writing the notes leading her back to Salem."

"We found out by looking through Stefano's diary that Andre is Stefano's biological son and EJ isn't." John said. "But we cannot find out anymore because half of the diary is missing."

"Lucky EJ" Bo said.

"Not really he's Andre's son." Tony said. "According to the diary we found."

" I actually feel sorry for EJ." Hope asked. "I mean next to you and Anna Andre hates EJ more than anyone especially now that he claims to be trying to turn his life around." Hope says taking notes in her note pad.

"And you never found out who sent you to that hospital?" Bo asked.

"No, I do not have the slightest clue but we cannot confirm any of the other so called facts we found either." Tony says. "For all we know the diary wasn't real."

"We have samples of Stefano's DNA and samples of Andre's DNA. We can find out in a few hours." Hope says. "I'll go and talk to Daniel."

Hope says walking off to find Daniel with Bo following.

"We will know soon Tony if the diary was real." Marlena says wrapping her arm around Tony.

"I just hope we can find Andre and stop his reign of terror whether or not he's EJ's father or not." John says.

"You did the right thing by not telling them about Andre being your brother." Marlena says.

"I hope EJ's ready for the results." Tony says. "And what it will cost him."

Fade To..

Dimera Mansion Living Room

EJ walks in and sees Anna's ripped robe and all the broken glass all over the living room. He can't help but imagine Sami lying in that hospital.

"Hey EJ, we need to talk." Sami says sneaking in behind him.

"Samantha, look at this room and you saw Anna's face." EJ said practically screaming. "I can't let that happen to you because you have children to think about."

"But EJ I" Sami starts to say.

EJ goes over to the desk and gets out a stack of papers. Sami takes them and reads them.

"Over my dead body!" Sami says throwing the papers back at EJ then storms out.

Fade to

Hospital Lab

Tony sits in a chair next to a lab table while a technician swabs his cheek.

"Why do I need a test I do not care who my parents are." Tony says looking curiously at the Technician.

The technician collects the sample and runs it through the machine

"EJ Dimera's DNA did not match Stefano Dimera's DNA but now we have a match to the other sample we have." The tech says smiling.

Tony is confused.

"So EJ is Stefano's Son" Tony says getting up and leaving the lab.

Tony runs back upstairs to Anna's room where he finds Marlena.

"Marlena,EJ is not Stefano's son." Tony says panicked.

"You need to tell him." Marlena says offering her phone. "Before Andre comes to tell him"

Tony takes the phone and dials EJ.

"EJ, you need to find Samantha and the children." Tony says looking at Anna. "Before its to late."

"You mean Samantha isn''t at the hospital." EJ asked instantly panicked.

"No when was the last time you spoke to her." Tony asked.

"She stormed out a few minutes ago after I told her I didn't want to be with her and I signed over the rights to my kids." EJ said.

"Go to her apartment and look for her." Tony said.

"Ok." EJ said.

"And EJ be careful." Tony said hanging up.

Just then Daniel comes in with the paternity results.

"Daniel, we already know that EJ is not Stefano's son." Tony said.

"So you know who is father is." Daniel says kind of confused by Tony's calmness.

"Well, he has to be Andre's." Tony says.

"No his DNA did not match." Daniel says.

"Well who in the hell is his father." Tony demands.

Fade to..

Warehouse

Andre walks into a dimly lit warehouse and he approaches a hospital gurney.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stefano asks weakly.

"Hello Stefano, long time no see." Andre says as he strokes Stefano's hair. "You should have loved me instead of that ungrateful son of yours."


	3. Secrets&Lies

Int. Sami's Apartment. late Evening

Sonny walks up to the front door talking on his cellphone with Will.

"Ok Will I'll meet you here. Yes I know where the key is." Sonny says approaching the door.

He reachs for the knob he notices the door is already open. Then he walks in the door and sees Andre standing in the apartment covered in Anna's blood.

"Will, I" Sonny starts.

"Put the phone down now if you dont want me to use this on your friend William." Andre says pointing the knife at Sonny.

Sonny hangs up the phone and Andre snickers.

"Look I don't know what you want but Will's going to call back." Sonny says.

"Do I look like I have a problem killing anyone who gets in my way!" Andre yells throwing Sonny against the wall. Placing the knife to Sonny's throat. "I will do whatever it takes to keep what is mine." Andre yells.

"Just don't hurt Will and his family." Sonny says trying to appear unshaken.

Andre forces Sonny into the Kitchen area. He then picks up a water pitcher and hits Sonny with it. Sonny falls to the kitchen floor bleading heavily. Then Andre kicks Sonny forcefully in the stomach.

"Do I sense a hint of something other than friendship for dear William." Andre says with a laugh. "Well in that case let me show you what I have in store for your boyfriend." He then takes his knife to the left side of his face. Sonny screams out in pain but is willing to take it in order to keep Will safe.

Andre crouchs down beside him and shows him pictures of Anna' brutally battered face.

Just then Will comes to the now locked door and tries to open it. He puts his key in. Andre heads toward the door.

"I will do worse to him than I ever did to Anna or you." Andre says waiting for Sonny's reaction. "I need some one to bait my little trap I have here for Sami Brady. "Now is it going to be you or your precious Will."

Andre hands Sonny his cellphone.

Sonny calls Will again and tries to play it cool.

"Hey, Will you know EJ wants you to meet him at the hospital. I can't make it tonight." Sonny says.

"Are you sure?" Will asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm actually just arriving home now." Sonny says wiping the blood from his mouth. "EJ really made it sound urgent that guy really is the face of evil." Sonny chuckles trying to convince Will.

"Ok if you're sure but the next time I see you I want to ask you something." Will says laughing not realizing his bestfriend possible true love is just a few feet away from him and is in desperate need of medical attention.

"Anything just hurry." Sonny says rushing Will off of the phone.

"Bye." Will says rushing off to the hospital.

Sonny turns to Andre unaware of what to do next.

"Now What?" Sonny asks

"Now we wait." Andre says.

Fade To..

Anna's Hospital Room-Night

Tony stands holding Anna's hand while Daniel looks at him with sympathy.

"Tony,your DNA matches EJ's you are his father." Daniel says handing him the test results to Tony.

"I don't have any children Daniel I think that I would know if I had a son." Tony says growing angry.

"Can we step outside for a moment Tony." Daniel asks.

"I'm not leaving Anna." Tony says looking at Anna as if he was almost in a trance

"I did some research and did you know that the same year you went missing Anna Dimera gave birth to a stillborn baby boy." Daniel said calmly.

"What?" Tony asked shocked.

"His birthday and EJ's birth date match." Daniel says.

"You and Anna have a son." Marlena says placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"This can't be true." Tony says in shock. "I mean Anna couldn't keep that from me."

"Tony, I think we should go outside." Marlena says motioning for Tony to join her and Daniel outside."John can stay with Anna.

Tony and Daniel follow Marlena outside.

"So you're telling me that EJ is my son and Anna thinks that he died in childbirth and she's been carrying that with her all these years." Tony says now realizing how much guilt sh had carried all these years.

"Daniel can you give us a moment?" Marlena says. "I would like to talk to Tony lonely."

"Marlena if EJ is my son then your daughter and our grandchildren could be in danger." Tony says frustrated.

"Tony, its ok to be happy that you have a son." Marlena says concerned Tony is on the verge of a breakdown. "It's even ok to be angry with Anna for not telling you about the pregnancy."

"Look at what he did to my wife." Tony says pointing into Anna's room. "Do you want Samantha to be in the room next to her." Tony says pleading to Marlena. "I do not have time to be happy or angry."

"Tony, what's wrong with Samantha?" EJ asked concerned. "Have you heard from her?"

"You mean she's not with you." Marlena asks also growing concerned. "She told me that she was going to the mansion with you."

"No she did but we got into an arguement and she left." EJ says frustrated. "I just assumed she would come here."

Will walks in and approachs EJ.

"What's wrong EJ why did you want me to meet you here?" Will asks. "I dropped Johnny and Sidney at the pub with

"I didn't want you to meet me here." EJ says.

"But Sonny said." Will says confused. "Why would sonny lie to me about that?"

"Did Sonny say anything else maybe a bit out of the ordinairy when you spoke with him?" Tony asks.

"Actually he called EJ the face of Evil." Will says looking at EJ. "Then he sort of rushed me off the phone."

"Andre had to have been there." Tony says. "Was your mother there?"

"I dont think so but Sonny sounded scared now that I think about it." Will said.

"Andre probably threatened some way." Tony says.

"Will he hurt him?" Will asks.

"If he gets in his way. Yes." Tony says studying EJ's face.

EJ gets up to go after Andre.

"EJ,calm down." Tony says grabbing EJ forcefully. "I know exactly what you feel inside but you cannot rush over there and compromise the safety of the woman you love." Samantha is smart and resourceful. "

"But Tony look what he did to Anna nothing will stop him from doing the same to Samantha unless I get to her first." EJ says.

John comes out of Anna's room and wraps his arm around Marlena.

"What's going on?" John asks.

"We think Andre is at Sami's apartment with Sonny." Tony says.

"We should call Bo and Hope." John says pulling out his cellphone.

"Fine but why you two are calling the police I will be going to get Samantha." EJ says.

"Well I'll come with you." John says kissing Marlena's head.

"Let's go." Tony says.

"Tony, you know what Andre is capable of so bring my daughter back to me." Marlena says taking Tony's hands in hers.

"Just then Adrienne runs in.

"Where is Sonny?" Adrienne asks Tony.

Fade To...

Int. Sami's Apartment .Night

Sami walks into her apartment and turns on the light to find Sonny sitting on her sofa startled. The left side of his face was completely concealed because he never turned to face her not even when she had called his name.

"Sonny, I'm sorry I'm late." Sami says closing the door behind her puzzled by his obvious fear. "Why were you sitting in the dark?" Sami pauses. "Where is Will?" "I thought you two had plans." Sami says confused.

Sonny is obviously startled by the mere sound of Sami's voice. When he had arrived earlier to see Will he had been surprised to find Andre standing in the living room.

"Miss Hernandez Will went out to see EJ and I was just waiting on him. " Sonny is interrupted.

"Oh come now Sonny tell Sami about how the mean scary Andre came in and threatened your little boyfriend and you were all but to eager to call him and tell that little lie ." Andre says grabbing Sami.

Sami is terrified by Andre's sudden rage. Sonny jumps up in an attempt to defend Sami when Andre pulls a knife Sonny is stabbed in the arm.

"Miss Hernandez I'm sorry." Sonny says shaken.

"What the Hell do you want Andre?" Sami yells in anger at the sight of Sonny falling to the floor in pain.

"I want him to know what it's like to feel what I've felt all o f these years!" Andre screams grabbing Sami's arm and leading her to the door.

"Who in the hell are you talking about Andre?!" Sami says fighting against Andre's grasp. "Let Me go Damn you!" Sami slaps Andre.

Andre grows even more angry and takes his rage out on an innocent Sonny he picks him up by his slashed arm and drags him over to the sofa. Sami lunges at Andre trying to pull Andre off of Sonny. Andre turns his attention to Sami and throws her off of him and onto the floor. She is left helpless to him as he overpowers her and punches her forcefully in the mouth. He then reachs for his knife and grabs it and stabs her in the shoulder twice causing Sami to scream out in pain. Sonny is to weak to fight due to his extensive blood loss.

"Andre, you crazy son of a bitch no wonder EJ didn't want you for a father." Sami yells trying to fight back.

Andre picks Sami up forcefully and drags her to the kitchen. Sami yells for Sonny to run but he is far to weak to move. Andre raises the knife and stabs Sami in the face. Sami begins to cough up blood and Andre gets off of her and throws the knife to the floor.

"Goodbye Sami." Andre says staring down at the lifeless Sami. "Thanks for helping get what is mine."

Andre turns on the gas stove and slowly walks to the door stepping over Sonny.

"Andre, don't do this to Sonny he has nothing to do with this." Sami pleads coughing.

Andre lights a match inside a small house plant and leaves the apartment.

Fade To...

"Sonny, should be home by now. He told me that he was already there." Will says worried.

Daniel runs in the room.

"Hey, I thought you guys would want to know that the paramedics are on the way to Sami's apartment building there is a fire." Daniel says.

"I'm going over there." EJ says storming out.

"I'll come with you." Tony says following EJ.

Fade To.

Sami's Apartment

EJ and Tony run into Sami's apartment and quickly notice the flames are rising.

"Tony, Samantha isn't in here." EJ yells over at Tony coughing.

"She has to be here EJ the paramedics said they only found Sonny so Samantha has to be in here." Tony says stepping into the kitchen.

"They also said it was too dangerous to come in here and find her." EJ is cut off by Tony.

"I found her." Tony says to EJ.

"Oh my God Samantha." EJ yells picking up Sami.

"We have to get out of here." Tony says heading for the door.

EJ glances over at the door and notices it is engulfed in flames.

"We'll have to cover ourselves and run through it." EJ says.

"What about the bedroom window." Tony says coughing.

"Fine" EJ says following Tony into the bedroom after pointing to the door.

Once inside Sami's bedroom which is not as severly burned EJ tosses Sami onto the bed and tries to raise the window.

"Tony, It's stuck." EJ says frustrated.

"God help us all." Tony says.

Fade to..

Int. Anna's Hospital Room.

John is standing beside Anna's bed while Marlena stands outside with Will.

"Anna, I don't know why you kept your pregnancy a secret but I think I know why you have been pretending to be asleep since I walked in her." John says looking down at Anna.

"You knew I woke up." Anna said stirring.

"I saw you open your eyes right after EJ left." John said.

"I saw him follow some one out of the hospital." Anna says trying to hold back her tears. "It's really him isn't it?" "He's my baby boy."

"Why didn't you tell Tony before he died or EJ when you came back to Salem?" John asked studying Anna's reaction. "Anna, what else aren't you saying?"

"I had twins John a boy and a girl." Anna said crying. "I thought I lost them both."

" But now you don't know where your little girl is?" John asked.

"I hope and pray she's ok but I need to find her first." Anna says reaching out to John. "Andre is back and he tortured me."

"I know Anna but we won't let that happen again." John says. "I'll get your doctor."

"I'm already here." Daniel says coming in the door.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm awake because I don't want anyone to see me like this." Anna begs.

"Alright." Daniel says sympathetically.

"Daniel, Anna saw her son leave earlier alone." John says hinting.

"Yes right they just brought Sonny in and he's in pretty bad shape." Daniel says getting the message.

"What about Samantha have they found her?" John asks.

"No, the fire department had to leave her apartment it was too dangerous." Daniel says.

"Andre?" Anna asks shaken.

"Yeah he apparentley broke into Sami's apartment roughed up Sonny pretty bad and set the apartment on fire." Daniel says checking Anna's pulse.

"I better get over there and see what I can do to help." John says leaving the room.

"Can I ask you something Mrs. Dimera?" Daniel asks.

"I'm not going anywhere." Anna says.

"If you knew what kind of family you were marrying into then why did you do it?" Daniel asks writing in Anna's chart.

"Have you ever been in love Daniel?" Anna asks. "The kind of love that only comes along once and changes who you are forever."

"Yeah once her name was Rebecca." Daniel pauses. "She was just a girl I met surfing one day until."

"Until she wasn't." Anna said.

"Until she told me she wasn't going to wait for me to admit that I was in love with her." Daniel said taking a seat beside Anna. "You see she was a lot younger than I was when we met."

"Love doesn't have an age Daniel but I think you know that." "What happened"

Flashback California 1997

Rebecca is soaking wet from the storm coming down outside when she storms into Daniel's apartment. Rebecca's shoulder length brown hair is ringing wet and her emerald eyes are filled with tears. She was a spit fire with a lot of street smarts as well as one hell of a brain.

"Daniel I love you." She said wrapping her arms around Daniel's half naked body. His bottom half was wrapped in a towel since he just got out of a shower.

"Becks, Listen to me when you get a little older you will find some one to love but now isn't the time." Daniel says pushing her away.

"You know this is real." Alison said grabbing Daniel's hand and placing it her heart. "You feel this it will always belong to you."

Present Day Anna's hospital Room

"You see the way you felt in that moment that's how Tony made me feel everyday." Anna said smiling. "What happened to Rebecca?"

"I never told anyone this, you see everyone thinks we were married legally but I just took her to the beach and told her I loved her." Daniel stops briefly. "She was my patient by then and she died in my arms before she ever heard my confession."

Fade To...

Sami's Apartment

Tony and EJ are sweating bullets and coughing.

"We have to try to make it to the roof." EJ says loosing his breath.

Tony's celll phone rings.

"Tony its john I borrowed the basic black helicopter. Can you get to the roof?" John asks.

"We can try." Tony says.

EJ wraps Sami in the comforter and picks her back up. They head for the door. They run through the flaming doorway and make their way to the roof.

Cut To

Anna's Hospital Room

"Daniel, I'm so sorry for your loss." Anna says.

Daniel begins to exit.

"Daniel what are you talking about." Anna asks shocked.

Cut To..

Sami's Apartment Rooftop

Sami wakes up.

"You came for me." Sami says wrapping her arms around his neck.

John lowers the helicopter and Tony climbs into the helicopter.

"Samantha, take my hand." Tony says taking Sami into the helicopter.

"EJ come on." Sami says collapsing into Tony's chest.

"I'm coming." EJ says pulling himself into the helicopter.

Seconds later the entire building explodes.

Fade to..

Salem Airport

A young woman gets off the plane and is greeted by Maggie Horton.

"You must be Rebecca." Maggie says shaking the young girl's hand.

"I actually prefer to be called Alison." She says smiling. "I came here for a fresh start."

"Alright then Alison it is." Maggie says leading Alison out the door.


End file.
